Super Seddie ONESHOTS
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: One-shots of ALL seddie. Some, funny. sad. fluffy. & all different ratings! Now please R&R ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Reasoning for doing the Super Seddie one-shots:**

So I'm doing this Super Seddie One-Shots because I really like writing one-shots. And I think that Sam and Freddie are the easiest characters to write because of their chemistry.

I really hope you enjoy these and REVIEW.

And if you have any ideas for one-shots you may want to read of, REVIEW them and I'll do my best to make one up :)

I don't know how long I'm going to continue with this, but I'll probably write when I have writers block or I'm just bored.

Some one-shots will be Fluffy (maybe a lot) some may be sad. Some may have no point at all. And _all _will have different ratings! & most Of all, **ALL **will be seddie! ENJOY.


	2. Eyes

**Eyes**

**Sam's Pov**

I sat in Wendy's basement. One side of me sat Carly, the other Wendy, next to Wendy sat Tureen, then Shannon, and then Magic Malika (Don't ask me how she got invited; probably did some sort of spell on Wendy to let her be invited). We sat in a small circle. They were all talking about…I can't even tell you what they were talking about because I was too busy munching down on the fried chicken that Wendy brought for the party. _Whoops, looks like theirs no more for the rest of the girls. _

"So Sam, what color eyes is your favorite?" Wendy asked.

"Huh?"

"What color eyes are your favorite?" Carly repeated.

I narrowed my eyes, _really eye colors? _I shrugged my shoulders, biting into the flavorful meat that was in my hands. They both rolled their eyes.

"I love green eyes" Carly announced. Tureen nodded in agreement.

"I think blue is the cutest" Wendy smiled.

"Definitely" Shannon agreed. I looked next to her to see a puff a smoke coming from where Magic Melika sat.

"Best trick of the night" I clapped my hands together.

Carly giggled. "Déjà vu"

"What?"

"Nothing, now it's your turn…" She smiled sweetly. "What's your favorite eye color for a boy?"

"I don't know…probably brown" I answered licking my fingers after I was finished.

"Brown?" Wendy asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, like the color of gravy" All the girls laughed-no they giggled, their little 'girly-girl giggles'.

"Any certain boy on your mind that has 'gravy' colored eyes?" Tureen asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously no.

"Oh come on Sam, were not going to tell anybody" Wendy assured.

"There's nothing to tell"

They all rolled their eyes. "Just describe to us what you like about them" Carly begged. I groaned. "Fine."

"I like that they get lighter or darker either when he's mad or happy, or when he's wearing a certain color" I paused, all the girls nodded for me to continue. "I like that when he smiles, you can tell if it's real because of the way it reaches his eyes…and mostly it's because those eyes belong to one special dork- I mean person"

"These eyes wouldn't happen to belong to Freddie Benson, would they" Wendy winked playfully.

"Like I would like that nub" She rolled her eyes.

"So guys, who was your first kiss?"

_Oh lord, help me._


	3. Bench

**Bench**

**Freddie's Pov**

I walked around the park lake with Sam. We were arguing about god knows what… We were both ditched by Carly. She had a date with the new British guy. We sat down by a bench, sucking on the last of our smoothies.

"I can't believe she ditched us" Sam groaned.

"I know"

"And she left me here with _you_" She said with disgust. I rolled my eyes at her comment. "Oh come on Sam, I'm not that bad" I smirked throwing my empty cup in the trash bin next to me.

"Your right…you're worst then bad" One again I rolled my eyes. There is no point to argue with Sam Puckett, she always seemed to win. "Ugh Frednerd, I'm bored"

"What would you like me to do about it?"

She gave out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know…tell me something interesting, if there is any"

"I am plenty interesting Sam!" I argued. She shrugged her shoulder, slumping into the bench.

"Okay…prove it"

I searched my mind for something interesting. I honestly didn't know why it was big deal to have Sam think I was boring…I mean she's been thinking that since we met.

"I think I might be in love with somebody, that's gotta be interesting?"

She scoffed. "Please Benson you've been in love with Carly since the sixth grade" I shook my head no, and she quirked an eyebrow sitting straight.

"I got over my crush on Carly a while ago"

"A while ago?"

I nodded. "How long is a while?" She asked.

"I dunno, two years" I confirmed. Her eyes slightly widened "Two years is a long time"

I laughed. "I know that"

"Ok, tell me about her" She insisted, crossing her legs to sit Indian style.

"Um, okay." I paused. "She's funny, she's loud, she's pretty crazy, and she doesn't fear anything"

"Nothing?" I shook my head. "Do I know her?" I hesitated to answer.

"Yes."

"Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful"

"Is she smart?"

"In her own way"

"Do _really_ you love her?" She asked, annunciating the 'really'.

I nodded my head. "What's her name?"

"Sam." _Well that came out fast. _I expected her eyes to bulge and her hitting me in placed a guy should never be hit but she just…smiled.

"Well why don't you kiss her, you nub" She smirked. I smiled and cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. When we both pulled away she bit her bottom lip with a small smile. "Love you too dork" I laughed. She pulled her keys from her pocket and started scribbling stuff on the top of the bench.

"Sam! That's defacing public property!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hush up nub!" I rolled my eyes. She stuffed her keys into her hoodie pocket before getting up. "Let's go, your taking mama here to get some smoothies" I followed her up but not before I read the top of the bench,

_Freddork and Sam 2.16.2011 3. Our Bench._


	4. isave Sam's life

**I save Sam's life**

**Freddie's Pov**

"And it just burst out in flames!" Carly exclaimed. She was currently telling us how Spencer actually managed to set the kitchen sink on fire. _Yeah, only Spencer._

"That's insane" Sam commented. I nodded my head in agreement. We were currently walking back to Bushwell plaza from Ridgeway. Carly and I crossed the street chatting away about the sink fiasco we didn't notice Sam stopped in the middle of the street.

"Sam what the hell are you doing!" Carly yelled.

"Ten bucks, sweet!" She cheered, picking up the ten bucks from the floor. I pat my pant pockets, _empty. _"Sam that's my ten bucks!" I cried. She smirked. "Not anymore it isn't Benson" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Sa-"

"Watch out!" Carly shrieked. I turned my gaze on the flying van coming towards the direction of Sam. I leaped out, sprinting across the street and pushing Sam out of the way. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough for myself to jump out of the way.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

I lay in the small hospital bed. I had a broken arm and some blood loss from my head that was now wrapped up** tightly. **It's been about a few hours and a few people came to see me. My mom of course, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, and Shane. But no Sam. I rested my head on my pillow trying my best to fall asleep because there wasn't much to do. I shut my eyes for a few minutes; I was half asleep until I heard the door creek open.

"Mom, I'm fine you can go home now" I said keeping my eyes closed.

"If you weren't in a hospital bed, I would kick your ass for mistaking me for your crazy mother" _Sam._

I chuckled, carefully sitting up. She hesitated but sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey." I smiled weakly. She pursed her lips.

"How you doing?" She asked.

"Just a broken arm and a cut head" I smiled again. "No biggie" She rolled her eyes.

"You got a thing for saving girls?" She joked.

"Only the special ones" She smiled, a very cute smile.

"I'm sorry" She apologized. "For what?"

She looked at me confused. "You got hit by a car because of me!"

"I told you its fine"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here Frednub"

"Will you stop that?" _Well this conversation was sounding familiar. _

She rolled her eyes again. "You know…you're like a hero" _Okay really familiar. Let's see if this works._

"I don't feel like a hero"

"Well obviously, you must feel like crap!"

I laughed, _i guess that didn't work. _"Been better" She laughed too.

She leaned in carefully. Pressing her soft lips to my bruised cheek. I could barely notice the pain because I was shocked she actually was doing. When she pulled away she whispered,

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

_I think I should save her life more often._

**How'd you like it?**

**REVIEW. **


	5. Sharing a Shower

**A/N: I kind of stole the idea from Pretty little Liars, Caleb & Hanna :D**

**Freddie's Pov**

"…So I thought why not bother the nub, it's not like he has anything better to do" Sam explained. She was currently telling me the reason she climbed in through the window of the fire escape. Being the reason "She's out of Ham and Carly went with Spencer to an art museum". I rolled my eyes. "So Fredison, want to put some clothes on?" She suggested smirking. I glanced down to see I had my towel wrapped around my waist. I blushed a bit before responding.

"If you must know, I was about to take a shower"

She shrugged and brushed past me and collapsed on my bed. "Whatever…So where's mama Benson?"

"She went out to the store"

"Out of tick lotion?" She asked in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes.

"No…" _Yes._

She chuckled and shook her head, obviously not believing me. I didn't bother to say anything else as I walked towards the shower.

**Sam's Pov**

It's been no longer than five minutes and I was already bored sitting in Freddie's bed watching TV, half the channels were blocked because of his psychotic mother. I groaned.

"Freddie-bear?" _Oh no Mrs. Benson would have a fit id she saw me in her little Freddie-bears room and I'm really not in the mood for a Mrs. Benson fit. _

I watched as the door knob turned. I jumped out of the bed and ran towards the first door I saw. _The bathroom. _I slammed open the door and slammed it shut. _That was close. _

"Sam!" Freddie whispered-yelled taking the shower curtain and wrapping it around his body.

"Shush! Your mom's in your room" I warned. His eyes widened. "And you decided to hide in my bathroom…while I'm showering!" I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when there was a knocking on the door.

"Freddie sweetie, I got you the tick lotion!" His mother sweetly yelled. I shot him a 'I knew it' look which he rolled his eyes too.

"Mom I'm showering!" He yelled back.

"Relax I'm just going to place it by the sink" She said. She began to turn the knob of the bathroom. My eyes widened in fear. _This would be worst then finding me in his bedroom. _I pulled the bathroom curtain aside and jumped into the shower.

"Sam!" He cried. I covered his mouth with my hand. I heard the door open and footsteps. My heart quickened. I kept my hand over Freddie's mouth.

"It's by the sink sweet heart, don't forget!" His mother reminded him.

"I won't"

"Alright, I'll go start dinner…Turkey flavored tofu?" Mrs. Benson suggested. _Ew._

"Um sure mom" Freddie replied turning halfway to grab the soap. _Whoa since when did Benson get such a cute butt? Oh god Puckett never say that again! _He turned around to see me staring at his butt. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head a bit. I couldn't help but blush. Then I heard the bedroom door shut. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Checking me out Puckett?" He smirked.

I scoffed. "You wish Benson"

He shrugged but kept his smirk. I opened the curtain and carefully jumped out. "I'll be in your room…waiting for _Ham" _I exaggerated the word. He chuckled but nodded. I opened the bathroom door and closed it. I slid down the door.

_I think I should come here more often._


	6. Her or me?

**Sam's Pov**

I walked into Ridgeway like any normal day, one hand in my hoodie pocket and one hand holding the delicious fat cake. I smile over at Wendy who was laughing with her new boyfriend Chad; they smiled back as I proceeded to my locker. I passed Gibby and Carly on the way, I watched as Carly giggled at Gibby who was struggling to take his shirt off over his head after finally taking off his full shirt he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek which made him blush and _giggle_, yes giggled. I passed Liz from detention who was busy making out with Mark (also from detention) to greet. _What is with all the couples? It's like I'm the only one single…well me and of course the nub. _And if on cue, I spotted Freddie leaning his shoulder on his locker talking to Grace Tilbak or should I say _Turd_bak. Grace was one of those…'popular' girls. She was pretty tall, with bleach blonde pin straight hair, green eyes and captain of the cheerleading team. _But why would Grace Tibak talk to Freddie? Probably wanting his homework or something. _I start to walk towards them; Freddie's back was turned to me. Before I could say anything I saw Grace reach up and touch his forearm with a gentle smile on her face, she kept batting her perfectly green eyes at him. And all of a sudden I felt a certain emotion…_jealousy? _I leaned in closer to hear the conversation that was going on.

"So what you say? Me you dinner and a movie tonight?" She smiles again. _That skunk bag. He probably forgot about our movie night. DON'T get the wrong idea it's just every Friday me and Freddork watch the bloodiest scariest movies ever made, because Carly hates them and his mother works the night shift…perfect._

"Um…well" _What is he doing? Does he not realize that any guy would love to be in his place right now. _She cocks an eyebrow. "You see I have plans tonight"

"With?"

He didn't have time to answer before I jumped into the conversation.

"With me" I answered a smirk on my face.

She raises both her eyebrows in shock and confusion. "With you?" She says disgusted. _Boy how I just want to punch her face so bad and make all the trampy makeup fly off. _I nod my head. "You guys are dating?" She asked finally taking her hands off of my- er Frednub.

"What! No!" Freddie and I shout simultaneously.

She looked confused as she glanced between Freddie and I. "Really?" We nodded our heads. "Then why can't we go?" She asked towards Freddie. _Is she retarded? Didn't Freddie just answer that?_

"I told you…I have plans" he answered a bit more slowly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah with Samant-"

"Sam" Both me and Freddie corrected.

"Whatever, it's me or Sam?" She questioned crossing her arms over her chest. _Great…now he's going to ditch me for her. Well why am I not surprised, she's every guy's dream. C'mon Sam! You don't need Frednub to have a good time… oh who am I kidding? _I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I was about to speak again and before Freddie cut me to it.

"Sam."

"Fredlame its fine we can- Wait what?"

"Yeah, what?" Grace repeated.

"Sam." He shrugged before gently taking me by the arm and towards our first period class. I have to say the look on Grace's face was priceless.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"What was what about?"

I rolled my eyes. _Geez this boy is dumb. _"I meant the whole me or her thing, why'd you say me?" He shrugged not meeting my eyes.

"Your my best friend Sam…I'm not going to just blow you off like that" He paused. "Even if it was a smoken hot girl like Grace"

"She is not 'smoken' hot" I clarified.

"Oh I think she is"

"Her hair is dyed blonde; she wears _way _too much makeup and clothes that wouldn't fit a flippin four year old boy"

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Your right…I like my girls regularly blonde, not too much makeup, and clothes that read 'My Cheese, My rules'" He smirked before entering the classroom. _Oh yeah tonight's going to be good._

**I know another update! I finished my homework early and got this idea! Hope you liked.**

**& yes I do take requests! Just review it or PM me =]**


	7. Lets play a game

**Another stolen idea this time from: Victorious! =]**

**Sam's Pov**

Me and Fredward were both seated on the Shay's couch, waiting for the two siblings to arrive with the groceries that they went for only about five minutes ago.

"Ugh I'm bored" I groaned resting my head on the armrest. I saw Freddie shrug out of the corner of my eyes. _Stupid nub. _"Let's play a game." I started sitting back up.

"A game?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes a game."

He nodded his head and turned his body to face me. "What game?" He asked. I thought for a few seconds and remembered a game my _perfect _twin sister told me she played with her boyfriend in her dorm. _NO! Me and Fredwierd are not dating…at all. _

"The alphabet game"

He cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Do you even know the alphabet Sam?" He teased smirking. I punched him in the arm hard and smiled in triumph went he let out a very audible yelp.

"I'm not an idiot nub!"

He placed his two hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay…how do you play?"

"I start of a sentence with the letter 'A' and then you keep it going but you have to keep it order… understand?" He nodded his head. "Okay I'll start…" I paused to think of a sentence that started with 'A'. "Aren't I the most amazingest person in the whole world?" I smirked, knowing he hated my bad vocabulary. He rolled his eyes.

"But I'm much more amazinger then you are" _Oh how I just wanted to laugh and reply 'you wish you nub'._

_ "_Can it Benson"

"Don't be rude Sam" He smirked…his really cute smirk. _OKAY NO._

"Everybody knows that I'm rude" I replied.

"Fantastic, isn't it?"

"God you're a dork"

He rolled his eyes once again. "Have a heart Puckett"

"I have a heart Fredweeb!" I sneered.

"Just kidding relax there _darling_" He smirked again when he said 'darling'. _Oh he wants to play that way, think I'm gunna give up that easy? Not a chance._

"Kiss me"

His eyes shot wide and his mouth was agape. "Wha-what?" He stammered stunned. I jumped out off the couch, throwing my hands in the air in victory.

"Yes, yes, yes! I won!"

He joined me on the floor. "You tricked me!" He accused. I shook my head no. "Did not!"

"Yes you did! You can't just say 'kiss me' and not expect someone to be surprised!" He argued. I shrugged innocently.

"Whatever I still win" I smirk victoriously.

He rolled his eyes before a smirk slowly appeared on his face. "Fine…just one more thing"

I narrowed my eyes. "What is it Fredw-"I was cut off by him grabbing both my forearms with each of his hands and crashing his lips to mine. It was a 'heated' kiss. It was just simple lips to lips until the nub became bold and traced his tongue on my upper lip. I granted his actions and soon became a battle of dominance. Me winning once again. When we pulled apart we were both breathless. He walked past me towards the door only smirking and whispering something in my ear on the way out,

"Congratulations Puckett"

**So… How was it?**

**I know you ALL must be thinking, does this girl have a life? She's always updating. But I do have a life! Lmao, my friends don't know about my Fanfiction addiction…So shh!**

**Please review! =] **


	8. I will always love you

**Warning: Depressing! I think I have too many fluffy ones. T for swearing.**

**Freddie's Pov**

You know the expression, "live your life like it's your last"? Well it's a hundred percent true. I hate myself for the last words I ever spoke to the love of my life.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Your one heartless demon" I sneered, she chuckled and shrugged mumbling a 'whatever' before sitting back down on the Shay's couch. "I mean it Sam, you only think about yourself"_

"_Shut up Benson! The new Girly Cow episode is on" I stood in front of the TV blocking the view and crossing my arms over my chest. She narrowed her eyes. "You better move it Fredlame" She warned. I didn't budge. She shot up from the couch and pushed me away from the TV. "God, you're annoying" She huffed._

"_God you're a bitch" I shot back. "Oh am I really?" I nodded my head._

"_You are the worst you know that?" She shrugged again. "You don't give a damn about anything…"_

"_I care about things" She growled. "Oh yeah food and sleep" _

"_Do you have a death wish Benson?" She asked with a sinister voice._

"_I'm sick of you pushing me around…I thought we could be friends but your just a stupid…" I trailed off._

"_Bitch?"_

"_Yeah a stupid bitch! And I honestly can't believe I even try with you!" I shouted. My voice becoming angrier._

"_Nobody asked you to try!" She shot back in the same pitched voice as me._

"_Good because I'm done trying…I'm done with you." I could see her eyes…that held her emotion. __**Hurt. **__I hurt Samantha Puckett. Before I could apologize she was out the door…_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

Those were the last words I ever told her. Because that day Sam Puckett made a careless move running across the street in a hurry to get back home and some idiotic drunk driver had to be on the road that time too… He hit her with his black pickup truck that a neighbor let him borrow…She was announced dead at the scene. Samantha Puckett was an aggressive girl…who liked to cause harm to different people but when she died…I don't think I've seen so many people of mass messes. Icarly fans made videos of how sorry they were. Carly wouldn't speak for days. Spencer hadn't sculpted for three months. Sam's mom, Pam moved to New York to help console Melanie. And when she died…a part of me died too.

I watched the news that night, her story was on. When they showed her body being taken into the ambulance…all cuts and bruises I could only mutter five words before breaking out into tears.

"I will always love you"

**Sad much? I know =[ I'm very paranoid about things like this…so ALWAYS be safe & live life to the fullest. **

**REVIEW? **


	9. Driving Lessons

**Warning: Fluff!**

**Sam's Pov**

"Just put it in drive!" Freddie yelled from the passenger seat.

"I'll put you in drive!" I yelled back.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh…I'll make it make sense!"

It's been like this for fifteen minutes. Frednub here is trying to teach me how to drive. I would ask Carly but she never really experienced driving as for Freddie he took the test and passed with 'flying colors'. We were parked in a parking lot at six in the morning, with no cars around...because who the hell would want to get up at six in the morning on a Saturday! Freddie let out a few stressed breaths.

"Ok let's try it again" He said calmly. I nodded my head putting both my hands on the steering wheel. I put the car in drive and cautiously drove out of the parking lot. "Now take it easy…" He explained. I stopped short before pulling out into the street.

"Jesus Sam!" He shrieked. I let out a loud laugh.

"Oh…you should have seen your face" I kept laughing. He glared at me. "It's not funny Sam, now for real drive cautiously." He spoke sternly.

"Relax Freddie…I got this"

"Alrighty George Lopez" **(A/N: I was watching George Lopez at the time XD)**

I rolled my eyes and pulled out into the street. We kept straight until we reached the first light. "Okay here is where you make your first turn…Turns a bit tricky, be careful"

"I'll try."

The light turned green and I turned 'carefully' while Freddie kept chanting "Easy, easy, easy…" Finally we were right behind a green buggy. I punched Freddie in the arm.

"Ow! Sam hands on the wheel!" He cried.

"Sorry but if I see a buggy…I have to punch somebody"

"Yeah well where was the buggy yesterday in math class?" He asked rubbing his arm. I smirked placing my hands back on the wheel and looking straight ahead. "Okay now park between that red car and the blue one" **(A/N: I swear I wrote those colors out of random!) **I parked between them with the direction of Freddie. I took the keys out of the ignition.

"So how was I?" He shrugged his shoulders, smirking a bit. "Eh…I've seen better."

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder playfully. "Whatever…you're buying me a smoothie"

"Of course I am…"

**-ONE WEEK LATER-**

"I DID IT, I DID IT!" I cheered, running down the hall.

"Did what?" Freddie asked leaning against his locker. I showed him my license, grinning widely. "I'm impressed Puckett" He said looking down at my license.

"You are?" I grinned.

"No."

My face immediately dropped. "What?"

"I knew you were going to do great" He smiled handing me back my license. I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I guess I had a good teacher"

"Was that a compliment from Samantha Puckett?" He asked with fake shock. I rolled my eyes again and laughed.

"Just don't let it get to your head Benson" I warned. He held his hands up in surrender.

"You know usually people look really bad in their license picture…but you look pretty hot" He smirked. My eyes widened a bit. _Did he just call me hot?_

"Uh…um…Thanks?" He laughed. "So do I get something…for being an awesome teacher?" He asked.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

He shrugged, looking around the hall before lifting himself off his locker. "Oh I don't know… a smoothie? A fat cake... A kiss?" My eyes widened once again.

"A kiss?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "Or a smoothie?" He smirked, knowing I never buy people anything.

"Come here Frederly"

I placed my hand on the back of his neck bringing his head to my level. I kissed him gently…our lips moving in sync with each other's. He responded quickly. He lightly sucked on my bottom lip, I smirked into the kiss, liking that the nub got bold. I opened my mouth and let our tongues have a 'mini war'. Soon enough we both released each other. Two goofy grins placed on our faces. It was quiet for a little before he spoke again.

"I think I'll have to teach you to drive more often"


	10. Babysitting

**Freddie's Pov**

I carefully laid baby Mathew in his portable crib.

"Yes he's finally asleep." I whispered to myself, smiling in triumph. As if on cue there was a loud knock…no banging noise on the door which caused Mathew to wake up, with a very loud cry. I sighed in frustration. I brought my hands down to grab him. I laid his head on my shoulder as I rubbed his back soothingly. I walked over to the door and opened it quickly surprised to see Sam standing there. She eyed the baby before speaking.

"Is he yours Fredifer?" She smirked before making her way into the apartment. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind her. "No he's my mother's friend" I answered still trying to get him calm down. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged. "Eh Carly's out and I have no food at my place." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Come on Mathew please be quiet" I pleaded rocking him pretty quickly in my arms.

Sam rolled her eyes and out stretched her arms. "Oh give him to me." She said taking the baby out of my arms.

"Sam I don't know-"

"Relax Benson; I know how to take care of a kid"

"You do?" I asked.

She shrugged before putting Mathew on her hip and bounced him up and down a bit carefully holding one of his legs around her waist and one hand laid on his back to keep his balance. I watched as she smiled down at him and he giggled. All he did for me was cry. "Wow I'm impressed Puckett" I smirked crossing my arms over my chest. She rolled her eyes again but smiled before making her way towards the living room.

"He's cute, what's his name?" She asked sitting on the couch with him on her lap.

"Mathew." I answered sitting next to her.

"That's one of my favorite names" She said glancing over at me as she played with his tiny fingers that were in her hands. She looked so different then. So gentle, so sweet, so _not _Sam. I was starting to wonder how she was so good at this.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hm?"

"How are you so good at this?" I questioned.

She furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion as she turned her head towards me. "So good at what?" I motioned my hands between the baby and Sam. She shrugs before picking up Mathew and standing him up on her lap, holding on tightly to his hands. He giggles again which makes Sam smile; she has a really nice smile. I chuckle a bit. She snaps her head to look at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…it's just weird to see you so…gentle?"

She scoffs, looking back at the baby. "Eh don't get used to it."

"I figured."

She lays him back on her lap again. "I hope my kid's this cute when I have one." She says absentmindly combing her fingers through his brown hair.

"What?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, rosy cheeks" She described.

"I guess you'll have to do it with a guy like that." I said reaching over and brushing away the bangs in his face brushing arms with Sam. She smiles and holds onto his fingers a bit more. We sit there for a little, a comfortable silence and the background noise of whatever show that was playing. Soon enough baby Mathew placed his hands on Sam's chest.

"Whoa there little guy" She laughs taking his hands and placing them back on his lap. I laugh despite myself.

"What are you laughing at Freddie? Baby Mathew here has gone farther with a girl then you have." She smirks. I couldn't come up with a witty comeback for the sake she…was right. I frowned before getting up and getting the bottle his mother left him. I walked over to the couch to see Sam once again playing with his hair as their eyes were both glued on the TV screen.

"Do you want me to feed him?" I ask shaking the bottle in my hand. She shakes her head no before reaching out and taking the bottle from my hand. She lays Mathew's head in the crook of her arm and his body laid across her lap. She fed him quietly keeping her eyes back on the TV screen. Soon enough he drake the whole thing and let out a very loud burp for such a little baby. Sam laughs.

"Now that's my kind of kid." She smiles. She gently strokes his hair and puts him into his crib again when she heard the soft snoring. "Well Fredbutt, I think I'll be on my way." I nod my head slightly and pursed my lips, sticking my thumbs into my jean pockets. "Um yeah."

She makes her way her way towards the door before stopping and turning around. "We should do this again…you know babysitting?" I nod my head and smile at her. "Oh yeah you owe me half the money you got for babysitting" She smirks before leaving. I roll my eyes but smirk to myself. I look over to the sleeping baby and to the now shut door. I smile again.

"And when I thought I couldn't love you more."


	11. A Mistake

**Sam's Pov **

**T for swearing.**

Carly and I were both seated on her couch, with a bowl of green grapes in between us watching Celebrities under water. She popped another grape into her mouth when there was a knock on the door. She swallowed and got up to answer the door. There standing there was a tall man in a police uniform who was currently writing something down on a small notepad. I got up and stood next to Carly, who held the door open.

"I swear I haven't done anything bad in the last three weeks." I told the officer.

"That's a new record." Carly smiled innocently. I nodded my head in agreement. The officer furrowed his eyebrows together before speaking.

"Um no this is about the Benson's." He said.

Carly and I exchanged confused glances before turning back to the officer. "Are they okay?" Carly asked.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked. Carly opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"She asked if. They. Were. Okay." I spoke through gritted teeth. Carly glanced at me and then back to the cop. He hesitated to answer at first.

"I'm not obligated to say but one of the members of the Benson's have been in a terrible car accident and passed away."

Both Carly and I let out audible gasps as our eyes widened in fear. "Who?" Carly asked shaky. The officer shook his head a bit. "I'm not allowed to speak to anyone beside the person that lives in that home." _Oh my god, what the hell! _I would punch the living shit out of the officer and demand to get the answer out but I think I was still in shock. "When was all this?" Carly questioned.

"About three hours ago." He answered. _Four hours ago Freddie and his mom went to visit his aunt. No this cannot be happening._ "All I know is that he will be severely missed." Was the officers last words before walking away. All I noticed was one word, _he._

**/**

I sat shakily on the couch of the Shay's. After about two hours of breaking down crying, as we held onto each other with our dear life, Carly went Sacco's to tell him what the cop told us. I wiped another tear that was falling from my face. I know Freddie and me never really gotten along but he was still on of my best friends. I sniffled another tear because I knew crying wouldn't change anything. The door swung open with a cheery voice.

"Hola ladies, I'm home!" _Freddie?_

My eyes widened as I jumped up from the couch. "Freddie!" I shouted running up to him and swinging my arms around his tors. He looked shocked as he placed his hands on my back.

"Miss me that much, huh?" He smirked when we pulled away. When he looked directly at my face to see my face, with dry tears and puffy red eyes his face turned to panic. He grabbed my forearms and looked into my eyes. "Oh my god Sam, What's wrong?" I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I thought you were dead."

His faces became confused. "Why?" I ended up telling him the whole story when the officer came here and what he said and me and Carly crying. Then Carly went to go tell Spencer the whole story. "Wow Sam, I didn't think you would care so much…" I looked at him with complete shock, how he could think I wouldn't cry if he died.

"Freddie we fight but that doesn't mean I wouldn't care if you died." He nodded his head slightly as he rubbed his hand against my arm. "I hope you would care, if I would die."

"Sam I don't honestly know what I'd do without you." He said brushing the bangs from my eyes with his fingers.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled not making eye contact. He pushed my chin up with his index finger and his thumb that our eyes locked.

"You never know how long you have Sam…" He paused. "I think I'm in love with you."

"What?" I asked a little above a whisper.

"I have these crazy feelings that I never felt before! I mean whenever I see you, you just change everything and I don't know-" I grabbed his face in between my hands and kissed him fiercely. When we broke apart he had a slight smirk on his face. "Well, I could get used to that." I rolled my eyes, with a slight smile.

"Then who was that officer talking about?" I asked, completely confused. Freddie shrugged. As if on cue Carly burst through the doors with a happy grin on her face.

"SAM, FREDDIE'S NOT DEAD!" She yelled. She spotted Freddie and blushed a bit with her outburst. I chuckled slightly.

"I noticed." I said, pointing over to Freddie who had amused smile on his face. "But who was the guy talking about?"

"Spencer went to the Seattle's police department to get the whole story but it turns out that the dumb new officer screwed up the name, it's really the Meson's." She explained hurriedly. Spencer nodded next to her. Some way along the whole explanation Freddie's hand found mine. Spencer eyed our hands with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Are you guys together?" He asked.

We exchanged glances. "I guess." We answered simultaneously. Carly smiled responding,

"Well I guess we can thank that officer for the mistake."


	12. Speed Dating

**General Pov**

"DING." The bell went off and the next man came to sit in front of me. He had a huge Mohawk with different bright colors in it. 'What the hell? Is his parent's parrots or something?' She thought to herself. He grinned at her.

"Hey mama, how about we ditch this place and get back to my house." He winked. Sam made a disgusted face and she pretended to gag. "In your dreams parrot boy." The man looked hurt from his new 'nickname.' But shrugged and got up to leave. That was the fourth guy who she 'talked' with and so far she liked him the best. She couldn't believe at 24 years old she was at a speed dating thing, it was Carly's idea. She remembered the day they had a speed date for Carly back at the Groovie Smoothies. She smiled to herself as she remembered the memories. She and Carly haven't been able to hang out much because of the crazy schedules and Carly just having a baby. And as for Freddie, she only saw him some of the time him living in Florida now, the last time she saw him was about a year ago, he became a doctor. 'Frednub a doctor!' She always thought he would up with a dorky kind of job but she was highly wrong. The fourth bell went off and the men in each seats transferred. Sam rolled her eyes; she turned her back to get the guy walking over to her and reached to get her coat.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She said swinging her scarf around her neck still turned away from the boy.

"Oh, okay."

She could recognize that voice anywhere, she slowly turned around to see the brunette boy sitting up from his chair, and yep that was definitely him. "Freddie?" The boy turned around to see Sam sitting there with a partly confused expression. He looked a bit confused too till he looked straight at her eyes. He beamed at her.

"Sam!" She rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Yes it's me nub! What are you doing here?" She asked Freddie took his position back in the seat.

"Carly told me to come, how bout you?"

"Same here, I haven't had the best relationships." She replied.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah same." She looked a bit confused.

"A big 'ol doctor like yourself having bad relationships?" He chuckled and nodded his head once again. They took that time to catch up. About how they missed each other, Carly's new baby, icarly, and Sam's new job being a chef. The bell must have gone off about ten more times but neither cared they just stayed in the same position the whole time. "So why you back in Seattle?" She asked.

"I got promoted to surgical doctor, and the best hospital is here at Seattle." He smiled.

"No way, so you're moving back?"

He nodded his head as her smile grew bigger. "That's amazing." Without noticing, Freddie spoke.

"You're amazing." She cocked her head a bit, and smirked when she noticed his blush on his cheeks.

"Well thank you, how about we get out of here?" She asked getting up from her seat and reaching her hand out. He took it with no hesitation.

"Where we going?" He asked as he grabbed his jacket.

She smiled again which he returned, walking out through the doors their hands still intertwined. "My place…We have a lot of catching up to do."


	13. Trailer: More than Friends?

**A Trailer: More than Friends?**

…**Once there was an abrasive blonde.**

"Hey nerd." The blonde smirked towards her next 'victim'. The small 'nerd' looked afraid of the wild demon. Her smirk grew as she saw the fright inside his eyes. She grabbed his collar and pushed him against the locker. "Lunch money now." She spat. The boy shook his head vigorously as he searched his pockets for cash. He shoved his hand filled with cash towards the girl. Who nodded and took the money away, the boy running away in total fear.

**And a handsome techy brunette boy. The two were frenimies…nothing more.**

The young boy smiled at his two best friends.

"Hey guys." He greeted happily.

"Hey Freddie." The other brunette replied.

'S'up" The blonde acknowledged, nodding her head and munching on a fat cake.

The boy shook his head and chuckled, as he followed his two friends toward their first period class.

**Then came some small news…that might change two teenagers in the future.**

Freddie groaned as he entered the Shay sibling's apartment. The two other teenagers who were seated on the couch looked up from there spots with confused faces. "It's the Benson reunion tomorrow, and I really don't want to go…" Sam laughed as Carly gave him a sad smile.

"Oh come on Freddie…it won't be that bad." Carly reasoned, patting his shoulder. Sam who was still laughing chimed in.

"Oh yes it will."

Freddie groaned once again as he put his head in his hands. Until he got an idea, slowly he removed his hands from his face and spoke again.

"You guys want to come with?" He asked hopefully.

"I would love to…but I have to go with Spencer to see his new creation in the new museum." Carly replied, to which the boy nodded and turned his gaze on the blonde. Who shook her head.

"And I just don't want to go."

"Oh come on Sam, please!" The boy begged, practically on his knees. Carly gave her a pleading look. The blonde sighed in frustration.

"Ugh, just because I don't want to see nubs beg…" She paused. "Actually I kind of do."

**Screen shows: A blue minivan driving along the highway and two very loud teenagers in the back.**

"Ugh why did I agree with this?" The blonde huffed, crossing her arms over the seatbelt.

The boy glanced from the road to the girl seated in the passenger seat. "Because you love me." He smirked. The girl rolled her eyes as she kept her arms crossed.

"You wish."

**The boy gathered all the bags from the back as the blonde swayed her hips towards the entrance of large wooden cabin, the boy lagging behind.**

"Sam, a little help please?" The boy asked. The blonde turned to him, her eyes narrowed.

"Nope." And with that she marched into the cabin.

**Screen shows: Many family members seated in the living room watching the two teenagers standing in front of them.**

Freddie smiled slightly. "Um this is my friend Sam." He introduced, using his thumb to show off the short blonde who was dressed in a navy crop top that showed her belly button that was pierced by her aunt Jenny, who is recently in jail for stealing Ham's across the country **(A/N: I know you probably can't go to jail for that XD) **Which Freddie found very attractive. And tan Capri's. She smiled a bit and waved awkwardly towards the family.

"Freddie's got a girlfriend, Freddie's got a girlfriend." Chanted the young boy seated on his mother's lap. Freddie and Sam each glanced at each other and blushed a bit.

"Well then, how about we start this reunion." Mrs. Benson smiled getting up from her seat. To which everyone followed her outside.

**Screen Shows: A large baseball field, and all the Benson family members and Sam standing in the middle. The oldest of the gang (Grandpa Benson) held up a large red ball for everyone's focus. **

"Really kickball?" Sam whispered to Freddie. Freddie shrugged as he knelt down with everyone in a 'huddle' as they discussed their teams.

**Screen shows: All the family members running across the field all caught up in the middle of the game. Laughter could be heard from a mile away. Freddie grabbed Sam from behind the waist and picked her off her feet to keep her from running to third base. She squealed a bit, very UN Sam like and kicked her feet in the middle of the air as she laughed when Freddie began to spin her.**

"Put me down Benson! You're not 'gunna win that easy." She laughed.

"Will see about that." Freddie whispered in her ear bringing her feet back to the ground.

**Screen shows: Freddie walked out onto the deck that lead to the large lake behind the Benson Cabin, to find Sam's leg dangled over the edge. He smiled at the back of her head. His hands in his pockets as he smoothly walked towards her.**

"Nice night." He comments as he sits beside her. She nods her head and looks up towards the bright moon.

"I guess so."

He laughs a bit before moving his hand right next to hers, centimeters from touching. The girl notices the space between the two hands and slowly moves hers over so that their pinky's overlap each other's. He smiles at her and she smirks and rolls her eyes.

"So um..." He stutters. Once again she rolls her eyes, but still loving his nervousness.

"I guess it's not so bad here Frednub." She smiles slightly turning her gaze back to the glistening water under the bright moonlight.

"I'm glad."

**Screen shows: She turns her head towards him and he does the same. They stare at each other for a while each leaning a bit…**

**Announcer: Can these two 'frien-enemies' become more then friends?**

**I'm thinking of making this into a real story? What do you guys think? REVIEW. Hope you enjoyed =]**


	14. Grandma Sheryl

**Pretty Fluffy! Sorry I'm a fluff girl!**

**Freddie's Pov**

"I don't get why I have to be there Sam." I said. Sam groaned before replying.

"Because Melanie can't come home for the day." She replies.

I shook my head. "Explain to me again about this whole situation." She sighs and begins to explain how her Grandma Sheryl (from her dads' side) comes to the Puckett's house once every year. Sheryl is 'one rich old lady' as Sam would put it and every year she would give Pam Puckett a lot of money to help her out with bills and everything else needed for living in the household. Melanie is usually there bragging about her grades and her new boyfriend and turning up the charm while Pam and Sam stay back and smile and nod. Now that Melanie can't make it this year, the mother and daughter are afraid that Sheryl won't give up the money for 'people like them' (Also in Sam's words.)

"Okay, I _still _don't understand…"

She groaned even louder. "What is it that you don't understand?" She yelled.

"Why I need to be there?"

That shut her up. She bit on her bottom lip before hesitantly answering. "Well when we told Grandma Sheryl that Melanie wasn't going to be here she was thinking of not coming." She paused, I nodded. "She said how she was excited to meet Melanie's smart and charming new boyfriend." She paused again; I nodded again for her to continue. She gulped visibly. "So I told her that she could meet my new, smart and charming…_boyfriend._" When saying the word Boyfriend she had a grimace face and a slight shudder. I narrowed my eyes at her, still trying to figure out what she meant. Then it clicked.

"You want me to be your boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"_Pretend _boyfriend…Damn Benson could you be any louder!" She yelled back.

I shook my head no. "No way Sam, not doing it."

"Come on! We need the money!" She pouted slightly. I shook my head no again. She walked a bit closer to me and took her index finger and moved it up and down my chest, while pouting even more. "Please Benson, for me?" I made a loud sigh and replied weakly,

"Okay."

_**/**_

"Now let me see this boy Samantha." Grandma Sheryl smiled. Sam tried to hide the scowl on her face when she called her Samantha. Sheryl was a small old lady; she had very blonde hair, almost white and brown eyes. Sam cocked her head a bit to the side and smiled a very fake smile.

"Sure Grandma." She tugged on my arm and brought me in front of her grandmother. I pursed my lips and tried my best to smile. I waved. Sheryl eyed me carefully.

"Now what's a handsome young man like you, being with Samantha?" She asked, I noticed Sam frown and bow her head out of the corner of my eye. I felt empathy for her; I mean how hard it, to be compared to your twin sister is. "She's one of them lucky one, eh?"

"Well actually I'm the lucky one." I said and I saw Sam's head pick up to look at me. She had a confused face on wondering what I was saying since I was instructed to just talk about some 'smart chiz' and laugh at all her not funny jokes. Sheryl eyed me again.

"Oh…how so?" She asked.

"Well, being with a girl like Sam definitely makes life worth living." I said, I stole a glance at Sam, she still had that confused look on her face but I could tell she was fighting a smile, so I continued. "She's crazy, loud, funny, beautiful and most of all she's perfect…" I took the chance to glance at Sam again. She had her head bowed again but I did notice the smile and the blush rising on her cheeks. I smirked to myself, impressed that I made Sam blush. I noticed the small smile on Sheryl's face.

"Yes Samantha is all those things." She said softly. Both Sam and Pam whipped their heads to look at her.

"You mean that?" Sam asked.

"Of course!" Sheryl smiled.

"But I always thought you thought Melanie were all those things…"

Sheryl nodded. "Melanie is funny, sweet and beautiful but Samantha you will always remind me of your father…always getting yourself into trouble but finally finding the one." She glanced at Pam who looked a bit watery eyed, and then she glanced at me and smiled. "The one who will always love you forever." Sam hugged her grandmother and Sheryl had a soft smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Sam. Pam also joined the hug a few moments later. Then I heard Sam call my name, "Hey Benson, there's room for one more." She smirked holding out on her arms. I laughed and joined into the hug.

After dinner was done and Sheryl left and Pam was cleaning the kitchen Sam walked me to the door. She handed me my black coat when I stepped out of the doorway. She leaned against the wooden ledge of the door frame and a small smile played on her lips. "This may be the best visit of all times." I smiled at her, happy that I made her happy. "She said she may come back a lot more over the year…She wants you over too…"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I'm glad Sam." She nodded her head. "I'll see you later?" She nodded again and I turned around to walk down the driveway.

"Wait!" I heard Sam yell. I turned around a furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. She jogged over to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot one thing."

"What?"

She put one hand lightly on my shoulder and pressed her warm lips to my right cheek. "Thank you." I was a bit dazed so I just nodded. She smiled and made her way back to her house. I can't wait for the next Grandma Sheryl visit.

**I know fluffy!  
And I know there weren't a lot of name calling besides Benson but that's because in the last few episodes Sam hasn't really been calling Freddie any…nicknames anymore really. Hmmm? Seddie much ;D REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is not a ONE-SHOT & it's REALLY short. But I wanted to know what you guys thought about making this a whole new story, REVIEW. =].**

**Sam's Pov**

"I still don't understand why you would want to have your wedding here Carl's." I said to my brunette best friend. She shook her head. "Sam Seattle's my home." I rolled my eyes at her excuse.

"Come on you live in New York!"

Carly shook her head and chuckled a bit. Carly was getting married tomorrow. We were currently walking the fanciest hotel in Seattle. You'll never guess who's she's marrying though…Gibby! The shirtless mermaid. They both went to NYU for colleges…don't ask how he got in. Carly called to say they were both in the same phycology class and they got really close, obviously **really **close. They started dating and now getting married. But to say the least I'm very happy for them.

"Here Sam." Carly handed me my room key. "Get settled in your room while I'll make sure Spencer doesn't catch anything on fire." I laughed and took the key from her hand. I nodded and grabbed my suitcase handle and made my way towards the elevator. Once i was in sight of the elevator the golden doors were closing.

"Hey, hold the elevator!" I yelled. A hand shot out between the two doors and it automatically opened. I smiled and made my way into the elevator. "Thanks."

"No problem." _I knew that voice._

I looked up and saw…him. He was staring down at me with a small smirk on his face. "Freddie?"

"How you doing princess?"

**I know…weird much? But I have a lot of ideas for this…so if you think I should make this into a real story then REVIEW. THANKS =].**


	16. The Script

**General Pov**

The two opposite teenagers sat beside each other in English class. The blonde laid her head upon her small arms on her desk while the boy sat there bored, staring at the old teacher who was explaining the 'art' of play making. "Now who would like to demonstrate?" The teacher beamed, her smile faded when everyone seemed to be half asleep. She narrowed her eyes. "I guess I'll have to choose." She scanned the room until her eyes fell on the brunet boy. "Ah, Freddie Benson." Freddie lifted his eyes from his notebook. "How about you and…" She once again scanned the room when she saw once again a sleeping Sam in her class she seemed to have chosen who to pick. "Samantha come up and demonstrate the play written by one of your classmates." Sam groaned as she lifted her head, her blonde curls everywhere.

"You did not just call you Samantha, did you?"

The teacher rolled her eyes and signaled them with her hands to come to the front of the room. Freddie shook his head, his eyes pleading for at least a different partner.

"Unless you want to fail for the semester I would suggest you guys make your way up here." She said her voice stern and threatening. Freddie hesitantly stood up from his seat and nudged Sam's elbow with his own. Sam looked up at him, raising a skeptic eyebrow.

"We both know you can't afford to fail…again." He said. Sam rolled her eyes and lazily lifted herself up from her chair and made her way towards the front of the room. She stopped and stood opposite of her friend.

"I choose this play because I think it was definitely the best of the bunch, start from page 12." The teacher spoke while handing the two kids the copy of the scripts. Sam once again rolled her eyes and muttered a 'pathetic' to which the glass giggled. "No jokes Samantha now begin. Sam scowled at the teacher for once again using her full name. Sam and Freddie flipped to page twelve.

"I can't believe you're leaving today." Sam said in a monotone voice.

"Samantha you will play the part of Liv with emotion!" The teacher scolded to which Sam once again rolled her eyes. "Unless you want to go to summer school?" Sam shook her head, hating the words summer and school being placed in the same sentence. She took a deep breath before reading the line again with 'emotion.'

"I can't believe you're leaving today."

Freddie sighed as instructed in the script and hesitantly pushed the bangs of Sam's curls behind her ear gently. He could feel all eyes on him as he began his next line. "We all knew it was coming."

"I didn't think it would come so soon." Sam said sadly staring down at the floor.

"Hey," Freddie spoke softly, using his forefinger and thumb to lift Sam's chin up for his face to be directly in front of hers. "Don't be upset…I'll be back soon, I promise." Sam still in character whipped her head to the side. Freddie's hand falling to his side.

"You always seem to break your promises." Sam said her back turned to him. Freddie placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Come on Liv, you can't still be thinking that way."

Sam's face turned angry (also instructed). "How can I forget Mason?" She snapped. "You cheated on me with some slut!" There were a bunch of 'ooh's' around the class room.

"Samantha that is not the line!" The teacher yelled.

"It's the same thing." The teacher shook her head. Sam breathed out a sigh and repeated the line, correctly this time. "You disowned my trust with that secretary."

"That was over three years ago, and I was drunk and I can't be any sorrier."

Sam shook her head. "Oh are you?" Freddie nodded his head.

"I am." He paused to caress Sam's hands in his own. "I don't love Megan, I love you Sam!" There were a bunch of gasps all around the class room including the teacher's and also Sam's. Freddie's eyes widened realizing his mistake, and quickly stuttered, "Uh-I mean, Liv…" Sam bit her lip, her face turning a pinkish color. She looked down at the script and began again,

"You love me?"

Freddie nodded again, still a bit embarrass of his mistake. "I really do." They both looked up from their scripts and their eyes locked. Freddie leaned his forehead onto Sam's and whispered, "I really do." Sam tilted her head up so that their lips were about a few millimeters apart (barley).

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips. Freddie closed the gap between them and kissed Sam. He rested his hand on the back of her neck gently while Sam's arms snaked around his neck. There were a bunch of squeals and wolf-whistles when they pulled apart. Both faces flushed.

"Well I was 'gunna say we skip over that part." The teacher said but began to smile. "But bravo, that was marvelous children!"

Sam and Freddie nodded their heads and made their way towards their seats. Sam got quite a few squeals and 'oh my god, you're so lucky' from the girls she passed on her way back to the last row. While Freddie got many 'congratulated' pats on the shoulder and 'lucky man' whispered when he passed. Sam sat down first and Freddie sat in their seats. It was very awkward between them. Before Sam broke it,

"Your very talented." She said. "In acting and writing."

"Writing?" He asked.

She smirked and gently overlapped their two pinkies. "I saw your name on the front cover of the script." Freddie blushed slightly and intertwined his fingers with hers.

All he knew was that he was happy he wrote that script.


	17. Dinner

**Freddie's Pov**

I knocked on the Puckett's door three times and waited patiently till someone answered the door. I l stuffed my hands into my jean pockets and shifting back and forth on my feet. A few minutes later the door creaked open to reveal Pam Puckett. "Hey there cutie." She smiled.

"Um hi Mrs. Puckett is Sam ready?" I asked.

She glanced behind her. "Samantha Puckett get your lazy but down here, your smoking hot boyfriend is waiting for you!" She yelled up the stairs. She then turned her head to me and smiled. I stared down at my feet feeling just a bit uncomfortable. A few seconds the sounds of feet running down the stairs were heard.

"Mom please don't call my boyfriend smoking hot." She pleaded. Her mother rolled her eyes and walked away. Sam stood by the doorway dressed in her black skinny jeans and a Cuttlefish t-shirt. She wore her black and white converse and her hair was down. I smiled at her.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Um… I can't."

I narrowed my eyes. "You can't?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Why not?"

"I have… the flu!" She said snapping her fingers. I gave her a 'are you kidding me look' "I really do Freddork!"

"You don't have the flu."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I do."

"I can prove you don't have the flu Sam."

"Oh yeah, how?"

I brought my lips to hers. Her hand moved up to my cheek and caressed it as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled away and whispered huskily "Wanna stay here and make out?" Sam smirked and nodded. I pressed my forehead to hers. "Hmm doesn't feel like you have a fever." She rolled her eyes and glared at me.

"You tricked me you nub!"

I smirked. "I learn from the best." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

"Wait maybe I should go change…" She stalled. "Take a quick shower cause you know I'm a mess…"

I rolled my eyes at her excuse. "You look beautiful as always." I grinned. She rolled her eyes once again and lightly pushed my shoulder.

"You're such a sap."

I laughed and pulled on her hand dragging her to my car.

_**/**_

"Hello Samantha." My mom greeted with a tight smile. Sam nodded towards her.

"Sup Crazy."

I elbowed her and she glared at me. "Mrs. Benson." She muttered. I smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my beck with my hand. "Let's eat?" I suggested. Sam clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Oh yeah baby, what's for dinner?"

"Turkey flavored tofu and my little Freddie bear's favorite, green beans." My mother replied. The tip of my ears reddened at my mothers' nickname. Sam's face instantly dropped and my mother walked away. She whipped her head towards me.

"Tofu and green beans!" She hissed. "Freddie I'm not eating that." She protested.

"Please Sam this dinner means a lot to my mother."

She huffed. "You owe me big for this Benson." She said crossing her arms over her chest. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Will do."

We sat beside each other at the table. My mom placed the three plates in their positions and sat directly in front of Sam who glared down at her plate filled with tofu and green beans. My mom smiled and began eating; I nudged Sam with my elbow again and gave her a pleading look. She sighed and hesitantly bringing the tofu to her mouth, she made a slight grimace at the taste but tried her best to finish at least half of it. A few minutes later Sam pushed aside her barley eaten plate.

"Woo that was filling." She said patting her stomach. My mom gave her a skeptic look.

"That's it…what Freddie tells me you have a big appetite…"

Sam nodded. "Well I guess I ate a big lunch." I patted her hand that laid on her knee and gave her a slight smile to at least giving it a shot.

"Very well then." My mom said and picked up her plate, Sam's and mine. She brought them to the sink and muttering something along the lines of 'why eat a big lunch when dinner would be soon.' I think Sam heard it because she began to speak,

"Maybe because I knew your food would taste like that."

My eyes widened in fear, my mom's head snapped in her direction. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Um Sam maybe-"I tried but my mother cut me off.

"Well if you don't like my food then maybe you should leave."

"Mom…" I tried again.

"Maybe I should!" Sam shot back.

My mom signaled to the door. "Go ahead…"

"Guys stop!" I yelled.

Both heads turned at my outburst. "I love you both…can you please get along for me?" My mother sighed and looked back at Sam.

"I'm sorry Samantha." She apologized.

"Apology accepted."

"Sam…" I warned. She glanced at me and sighed also.

"I'm sorry too…" She mumbled.

I smiled at my girlfriend and my mother. "Thank you." After about an hour of us talking to my mother about how school was going and our 'safe' relationship it was going really well. Sam pursed her lips and smiled her best. "I better get going." She said sitting up from the couch.

"Hold on let me get you something." I said running to my room and grabbing the bacon strips that were on my desk and ran back to the living room to see my mother talking to Sam.

"I know we have our differences Samantha but I can tell my son loves you a lot and I hope we can get along."

Sam nodded and actually smiled a genuine smile that you rarely get. "I hope so too." I caught myself smiling again at my mother and girlfriend.

"I'll walk you to the door Sam." I said walking towards her. Sam nodded and waved her hand towards my mother who waved back. I mouthed a 'thank you' to my mother who mouthed back a 'you're welcome.' As soon as we got to the door I handed Sam the zip lock baggy. She grinned as she snatched it away from me. "Thanks for today Sam." She looked up at me with a few bacon strips hanging out of her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it."

I smiled at her and placed my lips to her bacon flavored one for a short kiss. "Best dinner ever."

**Fluffy again? Sorry I'm a VERY fluffy kind of girl. **

**Reviews would be amazing =]**


	18. Trailer: Just go with it

_Anyone see the movie: Just go with it? Well when I saw it a while back it reminded me of Sam and Freddie's relationship. So this is a trailer for it & thinking of making it a real story if you agree then review! It won't be exactly like it but it will be mostly based on it._

**Bold-Announcer**

_Italics- what screen shows _

_A tall brunette girl holding up a ring on the beach._

"You're married!" She exclaimed. Freddie's eyes widened a bit at the shining ring she was holding.

"What no!" He began standing up. "You see-"

The brunette cut him off throwing the ring at his stomach. "Ugh." She began to stomp away her blue sandals in her hand. Ignoring Freddie's pleads to listen.

_A petite blonde with hair in a bun and small glasses putting on her coat talking to Freddie._

"Just tell her the truth you nub!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and combed his fingers through his hair. He sighed a very frustrated sigh. "And tell her that I wear a wedding ring to pick up chicks?" This time it was the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"Who knew you were such a pig."

**One little lie**

_Shows the brunette talking to Freddie in a children's classroom._

"I promise you…it's over." Freddie explained.

The brunette shrugged, "I need to meet her."

_Shows the blonde wearing her hair in a messy ponytail and fixing her glasses._

"You want me to pretend to be your wife?"

Freddie nodded. "Ex-wife…"

**Will keep getting bigger**

_The blonde trying on heels. _

"How much are these?" She asked the clerk.

The clerk looked down at her shoes and smiled. "Sixteen hundred." The blonde smirked.

"Oh good I'll take them in blue too."

Freddie rolled his eyes. The blonde tried her best to balance on the heels. "Really?"

"Hey, you asked for this." The blonde smirked.

Freddie once again rolled his eyes. "And you asked for this." Gives the blonde a slight push on the shoulder and falls back.

**And bigger**

_The blonde walking up the stairs wearing a short white dress, hair down and curled and wearing tan shades. _

_The brunette and Freddie holding hands over the table looking at the blonde. _

"Is that her?" The brunette asked.

Freddie's eyes were kept on the blonde as she walked over to the table. "I think so…"

_All three walking out of the hotel. The blonde's phone rings and she picks it up._

"Hello?" She answered. "I will deal with you when I get home young lady!" She snapped her phone shut and Freddie gave her a look which she shrugged to. "Hey you know kids." The brunette's eyes widened.

"You have kids?" She asked.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed looking over at Freddie's worried face.

_Freddie, the brunette, the blonde, and two young children._

"Meet my pride and joy." Freddie announced showing off the children.

The brunette smiled and kneeled over. "Hi guys, nice to meet you."

_Shows the two kids sitting in bed and Freddie sitting on the edge._

"Can you guys laugh really loud for me?" He asked. The kids gave him a weird look. "Oh and big hugs, yep big hugs." He paused. "Hey I'm paying for your acting classes." He pointed to the girl. They both sat up and began laughing hysterically and hugging Freddie.

_In walked the brunette who smiled and walked out._

"Thanks guys." He thanked to which the children who nodded.

_The blonde and Freddie standing on the small stage._

"So how long have you guys been married?" The announcer asked.

"10 years." Freddie answered which the blonde answered, "8 years." They glanced at each other and flipped their answers.

"A very long time…" They answered simultaneously.

**Just go with it.**

**It was a pretty bad trailer. Look up: Just go with it trailer and I got my ideas from there ;D Please review if you like it and think I should make it a real story.**


	19. A drive

**In this one-shot iomg did not happen even though it was TOTALLY amazing. **

**T for language. **

**Sam's Pov**

We were in his car driving, to where…I had no clue. We could be going out of town, to Carly's to fucking Paris for all I cared. I just called up the nub told him to pick me up and when he asked to go where my only was "Nowhere." Yes he was totally confused but obeyed like a smart boy would.

"You drive slower than my grandma." I commented as I slouched in the passenger seat and lifted my feet onto the dash board. Freddie rolled his eyes.

"I drive cautiously." He said and then eyed my feet. "Can you please take your feet off my car?" He asked all irritation in his voice. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

He rolled his eyes again and pulled onto the highway, he glanced at me before asking, "Where the hell are we going again?" I shrugged.

"I told you nowhere."

"That doesn't even make sense." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't make sense."

"Correction: you don't."

He switched lanes _cautiously. _"I just wanted to get out of the house; my mom was having a guy over and being in one of her 'bitch moods'." I said using air quotes. Freddie nodded his head slightly.

"Then why not go to Carly's?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I think she's got a date."

He nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "You hungry?" He asked. I gave him a look which I guess he saw because then he added, "Right stupid question." I smirked as he drove out onto the first exit and stopped at Inside-out burger.

"Can we go through the drive-through; I'm pretty lazy to get out." I said.

"Sam, you know I hate when people eat in my car." He whined.

"Please Freddie." I pouted visibly and batted my eye lashes. He rolled his eyes but a small smirk grazed his lips as he turned towards the drive through. I smirked in triumph. "Thanks Fredifer." He shook his head and muttered a 'whatever.' He ordered two large cokes and one cheeseburger and fries. He paid the overweight man with bushy hair and pulled away. He eyed my food that I practically was chugging down.

"Please don't make a mess." He begged.

"Relax Freddie."

"I will not relax." He said. I rolled my eyes and stuffed another fry in my mouth. I grabbed another one and pushed it in front of Freddie's face.

"Sam, I'm driving!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just eat the fry." He grimaced slightly.

"No thanks, that's terrible for your body." He explained. _What a nub._

"Crazy has been brain washing you again?"

This time he rolled his eyes. "Honestly Sam, I don't know how you can eat so much…junk and still have a body like yours." He said. I raised my eyebrows with a slight smirk.

"A body like mine?" I questioned.

His cheeks reddened a bit. "I'll take a fry." He mumbled. I laughed and stuffed the fry harshly into his mouth. He pulled back into the highway. "I still don't get it." He said, I gave him a look that read, 'Carry on' "Were not going anywhere."

"And your point is?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why didn't you drive your own car?" He asked reaching over for a fry but I slapped it away and pointed my index finger in a threatening manner.

"Nobody takes mama's food, unless she offers." I said. "And my mom lost it."

He glanced at me, giving me a weird look. "She lost your car?" I shrugged. "She is my mother." He shook his head a bit and pulled out onto another exit. "Where we going?" I asked, my mouth full of fries. He gave me a disgusted look before answering,

"The Lakeside Park."

I narrowed my eyes. "Lakeside Park?" I questioned. He nodded. A few minutes later he pulled up in front of a very large park and yes when I say large I mean large. There were swings, slides, a lot of grass and many kids with families. "Why here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just thought we could just sit here and eat."

I shrugged and took a bite from my burger. "So how's Jason?" He asked biting into a fry. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jason?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Jason the boy everyone is in love with and you were the 'lucky girl.'" He said using air quotes and rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well I wouldn't say I was lucky, since the guy 'everyone is in love with' is a lying, cheating bastard." I said not even looking up from my burger.

"Oh no."

"Oh no is right." I said.

"I'll kill him."

I chuckled a bit. "Don't worry mama got him good." Freddie smirked. "That's my girl." I rolled my eyes but smiled. "What about you Frednub?"

"What about me?" he questioned skeptically.

"I heard you turned down four girls to prom, _four _I didn't even believe Carly when she told me."

He scoffed. "Thank you Sam." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on what's your deal, you do know Carly isn't 'gunna ask you right?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know I got over Carly."

I shrugged and nodded. "So what…turning gay on me now?" I joked; he didn't think it was funny. I punched his arm. "Oh come on lighten up."

"I don't think I'm going to prom." He said.

"What? You have to go to prom…even I'm going to prom."

He shrugged. "Not my thing."

"Oh then what is your thing, staying home and baking with mommy?" he didn't think that was so funny either. "If I'm going, you're going."

"I'll look lame if I don't have a date." He said.

"Oh believe me that won't be the reason you'd look lame." I said, he rolled his eyes. "Fine take me." He looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said take me. You know as friends."

He nodded. "Right friends."

Let's just say that after that night they were really close friends after that.

**Okay let me just say that might be the worst one-shot EVER. I didn't even know where I was going with this one. It was supposed to be a song fic but then I changed it up and then it came out…crappy. **

**But hey you can still leave a review =].**


	20. Necklace

**Sam's Pov**

It's been five years, five _long _years since I saw him.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I was sitting at home, laying lazily on my distraught couch. I didn't have any plans that day. Carly and Spencer were going to Yakima to visit their grandpa, Wendy was out with her parents looking at colleges, Gibby…I didn't know or really care what Gibby was doing. And for Freddie I called the nub four times and he never answered me. About halfway through the re-run of 'That 80's show' _**(A/N: That 70's Show XD) **_when there was a loud banging noise coming from my door. I groaned as I got up from my spot on the couch. I walked to the door and opened up to see Freddie. _

_ "Where have you been?" I asked. He kissed my cheek quickly before walking in. "That didn't answer my question." I said closing the door and crossing my arms over my chest. "I think you have some-"I began but was cut off by Freddie._

_ "Sam I'm leaving Seattle."_

_I froze. "What?"_

_ "I said I'm leaving Seattle." He repeated. I shook my head and walked closer to him._

_ "I heard what you said. But why?"_

_He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "My dad."_

_ "Your dad?" I questioned. He nodded. "What about him?"_

_ "He's sick and he needs me." He paused to take a shaky breath. "They say he doesn't have long." I bit my lip; Freddie didn't talk about his dad much. Him and his mom split after he was born and moved to Illinois. "I don't know how long I'll be gone." He said pacing back and forth._

_ "Freddie-"_

_ "And I really don't want to leave you here." He continued._

_ "Freddie-"_

_ "But I really have to go see him Sam, he's my dad."_

_ "FREDDIE!"_

_He stopped pacing and looked at me. "It's okay, I get it." I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "As long as you don't go finding some other pretty girl there." He smiled slightly as he caressed my cheek lightly and leaned down to have his forehead touching mine. "There is no one more beautiful then you Sam." He whispered. I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness but smiled despite myself. "So when are you leaving?" I asked, never moving from my position. _

_ "Tomorrow morning, really early." He said. "So I came here for my goodbye." I shook my head, rocking his head against mine with the movement. He gave me a weird look. "No?"_

_ "You know I hate goodbyes." I said. "I rather an 'I'll see you later'." I said holding the back of his neck and bringing his head a bit closer that our noses were crashed together. He smirked and closed the gap between us for a slow kiss. His hands were tightly on my hips if afraid I'd slip away. My hands tangled in his hair and our mouths open welcoming each other's tongues. We pulled away a bit breathless. _

_ "Wow you've gotten better at that." Freddie whispered, his eyes shut and his forehead back on mine. I chuckled a bit._

_ "Oh I've always been good." He laughed. "You're right."_

_We pulled away and he began to walk to the door. "See you later Sam." He smiled; I waved my fingers and smiled too._

_ "See you later Freddie."_

_He made his way towards his truck before I called his name and he turned his head to me. I ran towards him and carefully unclasped my golden heart necklace that he got me when we started dating. I reached out and took his palm in my hand and carefully placed it in his hand. His fingers wrapped around the chain and looked up at me. "Sam this is yours, I can't take it." _

_ "Yes you can. So whenever you miss me and you can't reach me you'll have that." _

_He smiled again and lightly pressed his lips on my head. "I love you." He said getting into his car. "I love you." I replied. _

**-END FLASHBACK-**

I sat across from my best friend Diana. I met her when I started college and have been friends with her for the past five years. "And he took me out and it was beyond wonderful." She concluded smiling and twirling her red hair with her finger.

"That's amazing Dee."

She smiled at me and sipped her tea. "You never go out. I think you've got over six offers in the last day..." She smirked. "And you turned them all down." I shrugged.

"Not my type."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "And what is your type?" She questioned. I didn't get to answer because the petite waitress came back to our table holding a small velvet box. "Your name's Sam?" She asked.

"Um, yeah."

She handed me the box and smiled. "The man in front wanted me to give this to you." She said and walked away. I leaned to the side but the place was crazy busy so I couldn't really pin point anyone.

"What are you waiting for, open it!" Diana yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm opening, I'm opening…geez."

I slowly opened the box and almost dropped it when I saw what was inside. It was the necklace. "Damn that's nice." Diana commented. She looked up to see my watered eyes. "Sam, what's wrong?" But I didn't answer her. I got up from my seat and moved past all the people who were in my way until I saw him. I probably wouldn't really recognize him if it wasn't for that smirk and those eyes. His hair was longer, he grew at least another foot. He looked so much older.

"Freddie?" I practically whispered. He chuckled a bit and walked towards me. He wore a black hoodie and jeans.

"It's me."

I couldn't help but let a small tear fall. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his neck. I could feel him smile as his arms wrapped around my waist. "I've missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too." He said into my hair.

We had a lot of catching up to do after that and so we spent almost every waking moment together…and sleeping moment. Until that one day when our relationship changed. I, Sam Puckett was not Sam Puckett anymore. I was Sam Benson.

**I kind of really like this one. But hey it might just me being the hopeless romantic I am. I don't have school till Monday so I have nothing better to do then write & update. So look for my updates =].**

**I hope you guys liked it…please leave a review. :). **


	21. Fall For You

**Pretty cliché type of one-shot & of course fluffy (hey it's what I do best). Enjoy =]. I know another update too…but it's either this or…Shakespeare homework…ick.**

**Oh I do not own the song "Fall for you" But it is a good song =].**

_Italics-lyrics._

**General Pov**

Freddie sat on his bed, his fingers softly strumming on the wooden guitar his father got him for his eighteenth birthday. Freddie didn't get along with his father very well and his father didn't really speak much to him except when necessary or getting him gifts. Mr. Benson usually tries to buy Freddie's love. Last year he got him a corvette that Freddie was very thankful for. A couple of months ago he gave Freddie a signed autograph guitar, saying that "Music will get you far." That was what Mr. Benson believed being a record producer, he did care for his son and wanted him to go far. So Freddie began taking secret guitar lessons…nobody knew, not even his mother. His mother today was in Fresno for an aggressive parent's conference. Having the house to himself for a couple of day's Freddie took his guitar out and began to play, he grabbed his music sheet that he marked notes and wrote lyrics on and placed it on the bed. He hummed lightly and kept his eyes on the music sheet, he didn't even hear the blonde headed ninja that picked his lock of his apartment and was watching silently from the doorway.

"Wow." She spoke gently but it made Freddie jump. His eyes widened as he saw her standing there, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh um Sam, I didn't see you there."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She made her way towards his bed. "So you can play guitar?" She asked picking up the music sheet and sitting at the edge of his bed. Freddie shrugged. "Eh, kind of."

"Well come on Fredlumps, play mama something."

Freddie shook his head. "No really Sam, I'm not that good and I can't really sing so it would ruin it and-"She cut him off with her lips. She kissed him softly and pulled away when he started to respond. "I'm your girlfriend and what I say goes. So play…I'll sing."

"Really?"

She nodded and picked up the sheet again. "How long have you been working on this?" She asked looking from the back and front of the paper. Freddie shrugged, "A couple of months."

"Why didn't you tell me that you played guitar?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to make a comment about it being lame or 'nubish'" He said using air quotes. Sam rolled her eyes but smirked a little.

"Guitar players are hot."

Freddie's head snapped up. "They are?" Sam shrugged.

"Some of them."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Well come on, start playing!" She demanded. He sighed before nodding and putting his fingers on the strings. Sam took a breath before she began to sing softly.

_The best thing about tonight's that were not fighting, could it be that we have been this way before? _

She smiled a little and continued.

_I know you don't think that I am trying…I know you're wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you all over again, don't make me change my mind._

Freddie smiled at her, keeping his eyes on her the whole time as she read from the sheet.

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find…you're impossible to find…_

_This is not what I intended, I always swore to you I'd never fall apart, you always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed but I loved you from the start…_

_Oh…hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day; I swear it's true because a girl like you is impossible to find…it's impossible._

_So breathe in so deep, breath me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap and remember me tonight when you're asleep…_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…over again, don't make me change my mind. Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find…you're impossible to find…_

Sam's voice drained out at the end. She looked up at Freddie who wore a small smile, which she returned. "So you wrote all this?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Yeah, no biggie."

"Wow…I didn't know you have so much talent."

Freddie scoffed. "Well thanks Sam." She smirked. "But it's pretty easy when you have a good muse." She rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You're such a sap." She said punching his arm. "But I do love the song. Teach me how to play?" She asked, pouting her lips. He laughed a bit before handing her the guitar and moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her to help her re-just the guitar. That whole day they played that song…and never got sick of it…which was a really good thing considering it was their wedding song.

**Like I said, cheesy, fluffy and maybe a bit OOC? REALLY sorry about that. **

**But I love that song and it is a Friday! So review?**


	22. Cheating Jason

**Okay so recently I discovered on Facebook a new website called "Love gives me hope" And it's so cute, so if I continue doing one shots most are probably are going to be based around the idea of the stories. Check it out "" There pretty cute and fluffy so I'm sorry if it's a little OOC, I promise I'll try to avoid that.**

**T for language.**

**Sam's Pov**

I unlocked the door of the small apartment me and my boyfriend Jason shared. We have been dating for three years and we decided to move in together on my 23rd birthday. I closed the door behind me gently and dropped my bag on the couch and made my way to our bedroom. "Yo Jason, can you-"My eyes widened from the sight. Jason and some bleach blonde were in the bed, blankets covering up there bare skin.

"Oh um Sam, I didn't know you were coming back from work so early." He stuttered.

"No shit." I said through gritted teeth. I pointed to the girl, who eyes were wide and hair was a mess, holding the sheet to cover her body. "Who's she?"

"Um, this is um-" He stuttered again.

"Get out." I demanded. The girl nodded and grabbed her clothes quickly and ran through the bedroom doors. Jason began pulling on his pants and walked over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder which I slapped away. "Don't fucken touch me." I said harshly and he pulled his hand away.

"Oh baby don't be that way." He pleaded. I shook my head.

"Don't call me baby."

"Come on Sam…"

I shook my head again. "Were done." I said making my way towards the exit but then turning around, "Oh, I forgot about this," I kneed it…where it _really _hurts, I grabbed my bag from the couch and slammed the door shut behind me.

**/**

I knocked quickly on the door repeatedly. I stomped my foot impatiently and had my arms crossed against my chest. The door finally opened revealing a confused looking Freddie. He ran a hand through his neatly combed hair. "Sam?" I pushed passed him and entering his apartment.

"I need ham."

I could hear a faint chuckle and the door closing. "Of course you do."

I walked over to the fridge and opened it searching for anything 'meaty'. Freddie walked into the kitchen too and slid onto the counter. "So why you here?" He asked.

"Can't a friend visit a friend?" I asked taking out some leftover pasta in a container. Freddie chuckled again and shook his head, taking the container out of my hand and putting it on a plate and placing it in the microwave. He nodded his head over to his neatly looking den, I nodded and walked over to the living room and planted my butt on the couch. A few minutes later Freddie entered the room with the plate in his hand and a cup of ice tea.

"Now what's the real reason?" He questioned taking a seat next to me. I sighed taking a bite from the plate.

"Jason was cheating on me." I said nonchantly. I could feel Freddie's eyes widen.

"Oh gosh Sam, I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "No big deal, the slut wasn't even pretty and it probably wasn't the first time."

"I'll kill him."

I chuckled despite myself. "Don't worry I'm going to get him and he's gunna be so sorry that he messed with Sam Puckett." I said taking another bite. Freddie smiled.

"That's my Sam…anyway…" He leaned into the couch and placed his hands behind his head. "You're way too good for him."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a nub."

"Yeah well, some things never change."

I nodded slightly putting the empty plate on the coffee table in front of us. "Good because some things need to stay the same."

**/**

I don't know how we ended up in our position that we were right now. It was currently almost eleven and we were still laying on the couch watching another movie after another, no specific genre. Except my head rested on his chest and he was lightly stroking my hair and neck. We didn't move, we didn't say anything and yet I felt better. All I knew was that for the three years I was with Jason I never felt the way I felt when I'm with Freddie.

**Told you cheesy/fluffy, but that's my type DEAL WITH IT…Please :). Oh and review!**


	23. Seven Deadly Sins

**Yes, I'm not dead, just really lazy. Got back from Greece August 31****st**** and I didn't update & I'm sorry. But I decided to make a short little one-shot.**

**Got this idea in English, when we were talking about the 7 deadly sins.**

**This is after iLoveYou.**

**Oh and it's fluffy. Of course ;)**

**General Pov**

Mrs. Hennings wrote swiftly across the blackboard, simple 7 words. Seven Deadly Sins. She turned to her class, fixing her glasses and smiled politely.

"Okay class, does anyone want to take a guess of one of the seven deadly sins?" She asked, immediately Gibby's hand shot up. She bit her lip, hesitant to pick on him, as he made out "oh!" and "pick me!" sounds. She sighed as she pointed at him, "yes Gibby?"

He smiled his Gibby smile. "Could it be, being so sexy looking?" He said,

There was a burst of laughter around him, and he narrowed his eyes. "What's so funny?" He wondered aloud. Mrs. Hennings shook her head.

"No." She scanned the room before her eyes fell on Freddie, who was still chuckling at Gibby's answer. "Freddie, how about you?"

Freddie looked up, a bit surprised. "Uh well," he thought, "one would be raft."

She nodded, pleased. "And what is raft exactly?"

"Anger."

She nodded again. "Can you give an example?"

"I have an example!" Jasmine, black hair, short, and wore very round circles shot up her hand. Sam who was asleep, her arms laid across the desk, sat beside her.

"Samantha Puckett!" Mrs. Hennings yelled, Sam didn't even budge. Freddie shook his head.

"She's a very heavy sleeper." He commented,

Mrs. Hennings made her way over to her desk and slammed her hand down right beside her head, immediately Sam's head shot up, her curls falling everywhere, "I didn't steal the ham!" She yelled, before eyes readjusted. Sam narrowed her eyes, "You could give someone a heart attack lady."

"This lady is your teacher, and you will not sleep in my class." She told her sternly.

Sam rolled her eyes as she made her way back to her desk. "Now Sam want to tell us one of the deadly sins?"

"Sure. Lust."

Mrs. Hennings was a bit surprised at the immediate answer. "Very good, can you define lust?"

Sam thought for a moment, pursing her lips. "Having feelings for someone you shouldn't have…" Sam said, she ignored the urge to look at Freddie, who was staring at her.

"That's good." She looked around, "anyone have an example?"

Once again Jasmine shot her hand up and Mrs. Henning's picked her. Jasmine smiled, pleased with herself and folded her hands together professionally before speaking, "Well let's say you liked someone who was _totally _not your type, and you're fighting the urge to like them but sometimes you can't control it and you have to let the urge, or Lust win." She concluded.

"That's very good Jasmine."

Both Sam and Freddie's faces flushed, only three days they were 'broken up' and of course they had to have this discussion in class. Gibby rose his hand next and once again she was hesitant to pick him but did.

"So I have these two friends…well one friend and one…I'm not sure what to call her, and they just got out of a relationship…" He thought for a second before adding, "Their names are Leddy, and Gam." Sam wanted nothing more but to reach over the two desks and slap him in the back of the head, but she didn't just in case people actually believed this moron's story. "And I know they still have feelings for each other but they don't think they can be together."

Mrs. Henning's pushed her glasses up with her finger. "Well I'm not sure why you're telling me this Gibby…but maybe you're friends need to reconsider this because in this world it's not easy to find someone that you like _a lot,_" She sighed, "trust me."

Just then the bell rang, "Read chapter six in your textbook, and do questions one through seven."

Everyone grabbed their stuff running out of the room, leaving Sam deep in thought, biting her lip. Freddie got up from his seat and put his stuff away making his way over to Sam. He tapped her shoulder making her jump. She turned to see him, "Oh sorry, I was just daydreaming…" She said, then added, "you know about…fried chicken and stuff…" Freddie ignored her comment moving his back pack to his left shoulder,

"Do you want to get back together?"

She was a very surprised about how straight to the point he was, she wasn't used to that with Freddie. She got up from her seat,

"What? No, of course not."

She crossed the room and towards the door, Freddie followed. She turned her head, "You don't…right?" He shrugged. Sam stopped abruptly, making Freddie almost collide into her. She punched him straight in the top right of his arm, making him clutch it in pain.

"Sam! OW!"

"Could you be more annoying?" She shouted, making many people in the halls stare. "You can be direct about asking about my feelings but what about yours?"

He swallowed; he really didn't like the attention of half of Ridgeway waiting for his answer. "What are you talking about? I was just asking a question…"

"Well answer mine." She paused. "Do you want to get back together?"

He bit the inside of his cheek, "I asked you first."

You could honestly see the anger in Sam's eyes; she was beyond frustrated, so once again she punched him in the same place.

"OW! You need to stop that!" He yelled. "You can't beat the answer out of me!"

"Might as well try!"

"Try! But it's not going to work-"

"I'm sure it will-"

They argued back and forth, everyone mostly gone, seeing as the bell rang. "You know what, I DO." He finally yelled and Sam stopped.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do!" He took in a breath, "Sam I'm in love with you and I don't think that feeling will go. At least not any time soon."

She waited a bit before talking, "Now was that so hard?" She said before stalking away, Freddie jogged after her, pulling at her arm, turning her around.

"Oh, no, no, no," He said. "you have to say something."

Sam narrowed her eyes, "I don't have to do anything. And you're not going to make me because I don't need to answer you Benson just because you demand an answer, no that doesn't work in-"

Freddie grabbed her face inside his hands and 'punched' his lips to hers. **(A/N: Review if you got that ;])** moving his head up and down and kissing her with such enthusiasm, Sam immediately kissed back. He let her go taking in a few breaths, three days they broke up and he missed her lips that much. Sam touched the bottom of her lips with her finger.

"Okay maybe I do too." She said, "maybe."

Freddie grinned, "So were back together?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a dork, really who says that when you know the answer."

"Must you insult me every second?"

She smiled, taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder as they walked, "I must."

**Yes, cheesy. But review anyway! If you missed me…come on!**

**Sorry about the forever updates. **

**And sorry to say it's going to continue. Maybe if you review… ;}**


End file.
